


Tag, You're It

by xXIyra16Xx



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Rwby volume 6, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIyra16Xx/pseuds/xXIyra16Xx
Summary: Ruby finds out that Weiss has never played tag before, or heard of it for that matter. Ruby decides to change that. However, it turns into more than a mere child’s game. (the story takes place before the manticore attack in episode 1 volume 6)





	Tag, You're It

Ruby was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she and her team boarded the train to Argus. Her team was fully back together, and although they still had their issues to sort out, for now, her main priority was that her team were smiling and having fun as along the journey. The young scythe wielder lead the team to their room where they would be staying for most of the trip, and it brought back memories of sweeter days during their time at Beacon. Before the fall that was. There were two sets of bunk beds on either side made of solid, dark merabu timber with red blankets and white sheets. They were similar to the ones they made at beacon except they were slightly smaller and more structurally sound, all that was missing was Blake’s stash of books, Weiss’s Forever Fall painting and Yang’s posters then it would have felt like they were back at the dorm. Ruby put her bag in the open closet that as close to the door and jumped onto the top bunk.

“I call this bed!”

Yang followed suit and hopped up on the top bunk opposite her sister, “Then this one’s mine.”

Their partners shared an amused glance at each other before putting their bags away and settling down on the bottom bunk beds. Silence befell the four girls as the train started to move out of the station, a silence which Ruby quickly remedied.

“I’m so excited to see Atlas!” Ruby exclaimed, “it’s going to be amazing, cold and snowy sure but amazing!”

Yang grinned at her sister’s infectious cheerfulness before turning her eyes to Weiss who looked like she was dreading going back, “So Weiss anything you can tell us about Atlas? I mean you did live there after all.”

“It’s not as amazing as some make it out to be,” Weiss said looking down and folding her hands in her lap, “While Atlas has the best technology in the world its very…traditional in every sense of the word.”

“Then there are the issues between human and faunus,” Blake piped up, “The treatment of my people is worse in Atlas than anywhere else in the world.”

“And that.” Weiss nodded in confirmation.

Ruby pouted as the negativity in the room started to grow. “Ok, no more negative, sad, depressing talk. Just imagine all the fun we could have. Actually, as team leader, I say we have a bit of fun right now!”

Weiss sighed hopelessly, knowing she would not be able to get out of it. Blake rolled her eyes with a small grin, and Yang’s stomach decided to speak for her.

“I think I’ll get some food first,” the blonde stated, hopping off her bed and making her way to the dining car. Blake shot up to her feet so fast she almost hit her head on the top bunk.

“Mind if I come with you? I’m a little hungry myself,” Blake asked, her ears slightly flat in worry as if Yang would tell her to leave her alone.

Without a glance back and a shrug, Yang answered, “If you want.”

That was all she said before she soon was out of sight. Blake took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself before she followed her partner to the dining car.

Ruby and Weiss watched them go with expressions of concern.

“Those two…” Weiss muttered.

“They’ll be fine,” Ruby said before jumping down in front of Weiss with a playful smile. “So Weiss what do you want to do?”

“Is there much we can do?” Weiss tilted her head in question.

“Of course there is!” Ruby exclaimed happily, “We can play video games, play I spy, hey we could even play tag! The train cars are big enough.”

Weiss blinked in confusion “What’s tag?”

“What is tag?!” Ruby gasped in mock horror, “Only one of the best games of every childhood! How do you not know what it is?”

“Well having a controlling, strict and abusive father would be one reason,” Weiss answered simply.

With a determined spark in her eye, Ruby stepped up to Weiss and placed both hands on the older girl’s shoulders. “How about we fix that? I will go over the rules of the glorious game of Tag.”

Weiss was usually a focused listener, but she found it hard to focus on the words coming out of Ruby’s mouth and rather found herself focusing on the girl and how close she was to her. Since the fall of Beacon and Weiss had been a prisoner in her house, she had missed her partner’s antics and cheerful nature most of all. She had missed how Ruby would try to something fun for the weekend instead of studying, how her partner would prod her to try a bunch of surgery food that would have clogged her arteries. Weiss had missed their crazy sparring sessions when Ruby had come up with a new combat maneuver for them to practice until their entire bodies were sore. In truth, she simply missed Ruby being by her side. During her time at Beacon Weiss had grown fond of her partner and found herself being more at ease when the hyperactive girl was around. It was before the Vytal festival that Weiss had developed something for Ruby, how she caught herself staring that little bit longer and her heart beat that little bit faster when there were accidental touches and brush of shoulders. She never really understood what it was until that tragic night. That night where she screamed Ruby’s name as she saw Qrow carrying her unconscious body while her father’s security dragged her away to go back to Atlas, the night beacon fell. Weiss had fallen in love with her partner.

“So, do you understand the rules?” Ruby asked with a playful smirk, her excitement of playing tag evident.

“I-I believe so,” Weiss blushed in embarrassment mainly for that fact that she didn’t hear a word ruby had said. “But to make sure could you quickly go over them again for me?”

Ruby chuckled “Ok, so one person is ‘it’ and they have to chase the other person and tap them and declare ‘Tag, you’re it’. Then the roles reverse. Easy right?”

“I guess so,” Weiss breathed in relief, thanking whatever deities that Ruby had not caught her spacing out. “How do we pick who is ‘it’?”

“Well considering you haven’t played it before I’ll be ‘it’” Ruby volunteered.

Weiss opened her mouth to speak before Ruby interrupted her.

“And I promise I won't use my semblance, that would be unfair on you.”

“I was going to say,” Weiss laughed merrily.

Ruby liked it when Weiss laughed, it sounded pretty and made her partner look beautiful. It wasn’t the first time she thought the white-haired fencer looked lovely for there were plenty of other times when she was studying and the sunlight gave her a golden halo, during the dance in her white dress or whenever she was fighting Weiss always managed to make it look effortless and graceful. Yes, Weiss was beautiful in many different ways. Not that she would admit that to Weiss.

“Ok I’m going to give you a two-minute head start,” Ruby said and fished out her scroll and setting the timer for two minutes, “Once your time is up I’ll start chasing you.”

When Ruby looked up from her scroll, Weiss had already disappeared.

 

* * *

Weiss had already made it to the third train car a few moments after Ruby had told her that she was getting a two-minute head start and even though she never played a game like this before she couldn’t help but feel happy and somewhat excited. She had thought about hiding somewhere to avoid being tagged but then decided not to as that was closer to the game hide and seek and not tag. So the former heiress continued to walk at a brisk pace and kept looking over her shoulder to see if Ruby was behind her. She made to the end of the car when she heard her partner’s voice call out playfully.

“I’m gonna get you, Weiss,”

“I’d like to see you try without your semblance,” Weiss yelled back in challenge.

Soon enough heavy footsteps came rushing towards Weiss, quickly passing through the door and closing it she summoned a glyph to ensure that the door stayed locked temporarily. Ruby had reached the door and tried to open the barrier, but it didn’t budge. The white-haired huntress saw her partner pout through the window which made her laugh.

“You didn’t say anything about me using my semblance,” Weiss pointed out with a cocky grin as she headed to the next car.

 _Of course, only Weiss would find a loophole in the rules of tag_. Ruby grunted as she kept pulling on the door to try and open it _, although she is right I didn’t say she couldn’t use her semblance_. Ruby looked around for another way to get to the next train car not seeing one she went back to the door and tugged on it once more with all her might, unfortunately for her Ruby flew back as she pulled the door open. _Weiss is going to get it now._

Ruby scrambled to her feet and dashed into the next train car. Upon entering Ruby was greeted with Weiss with her back to her. It seemed the former heiress had enough time to check her scroll and walk at a leisurely pace. The scythe wielder tiptoed towards her partner hoping to catch her off guard, the smile on her lips widening. Reaching her hand out Ruby was about to tap Weiss on the shoulder only for a small glyph entrap her wrist.

“You know Ruby you aren’t that stealthy.” Weiss turned around stating. Ruby tried to reach Weiss with her other hand only for her partner to take a few steps back, out of silver-eyed girl’s reach.

“Ok, this is unfair, from now on you aren’t allowed to use your semblance,”

“Alright, I guess it is unfair.”

With a wave of her hand, the glyph had disappeared from Ruby’s wrist. Weiss saw the mischevious glint in those silver eyes and the wriggle of her fingers. That was not a good sign.

“Ruby, don’t you dare,” Weiss warned taking a step back, “You know what happened back at beacon when you tickled me last.”

“I’m gonna get you, Weiss,” Ruby giggled ignoring her best friend’s warning, stepping forward.

Weiss could not suppress the smile and jogged away. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ruby on her heels reaching out to try and ‘tag’ her, while her partner had the semblance of speed and promised not to use it Weiss knew that Ruby was holding back on her just so their game of tag would last a bit longer. Hearing the chants of ‘I’m going to tag you Weiss!’ made her laugh. It felt good to laugh despite that it made her sides hurt and hard to breathe but it made Weiss feel completely free. No one was going to reprimand her or tell her she should stop and act mature, no, because now she had the right to be a child and live a childhood moment that she will forever live on in her memories.

Ruby could tell Weiss was having fun as they ran through the train car because she could hear Weiss’s laughter. The scythe wielder caught a glimpse of Yang and Blake to her right, but at the moment her focus was on Weiss and how happy she was. Ruby knew Weiss didn’t have a great childhood and was determined to show her partner what being a kid truly is. Weiss glanced over to her again with a bright smile.

It was in that moment that the train jostled slightly causing Ruby to trip.

“Ruby!”

It was as if it happened in slow motion. Weiss’s whole body pivoted, her expression of joy turned into one of horror as she watched Ruby fall. Arms outstretched the former SDC heir tried to catch her partner from hitting the ground. However, she failed to take into consideration that Ruby’s entire body weight was free falling onto her small frame and before she knew it she too was falling towards the floor.

Ruby had tried her best to avoid crushing Weiss and landed on her elbows and knees. When she opened her eyes her face went as red as her namesake for Weiss was now sprawled beneath her, white hair fanning out like wings and her face scrunched up, no doubt she was in slight pain from the fall.

“Ow,” Weiss groaned her eyes slowly opening, “Does tag involve tackling people?”

“U-Uh,” Ruby stuttered, “No, not really.”

Weiss fully opened her eyes and was met with silver orbs gazing down at her. Heat rose to her cheeks as she noticed how close Ruby’s face was to her own and her heart was beating rapidly Weiss feared it would explode out of her rib-cage. “Um, Ruby…Do you think maybe you could…”

Ruby pushed herself off Weiss and stood up and offered her hand. Weiss smiled and grabbed it, pulling herself up. The red-cloaked huntress pulled with all of her strength, not knowing how light Weiss was she accidentally pulled the heiress into her arms.

The action made both huntresses blush.

“You’re very light Weiss,” Ruby spoke with concern, worry written all over her face. “Have you been eating properly?”

Weiss looked down at the floor, “I have, you needn’t worry.”

Ruby engulfed her partner in a hug, catching the older girl off guard. “I’m glad,”

“Ruby…Are you alright?”

The red-themed girl shook her head and started to sob. Weiss immediately began to stroke her partner’s hair comfortingly and gave soft murmurs that everything was alright.

“I-I am s-so sorry W-Weiss,” the scythe-wielder cried, “I-I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you w-when your father took you away and I’m s-sorry that you got hurt at haven. It’s all my fault. I couldn’t save Penny or Pyrrha. I’m such a f-failure.”

Weiss pushed Ruby back slight her eyes narrowed, “Ruby look at me.”

The cloak wearing girl looked up at Weiss, tears falling down her cheeks and her bottom lip trembling slightly.

Weiss face softened as she saw that Ruby had been carrying this immeasurable burden all on her own. She brought her hands up and cupped Ruby’s face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

“Now you listen here, Ruby Rose.” She said firmly, “What happened at Beacon was not your fault. You did all that you could, and no one blames you for Penny or Pyrrha’s death. The life of a huntress is dangerous, and it’s a life we chose. People die which is a fact we have to accept even if we do not want to.”

Ruby gave a small nod in understanding, “But you got hurt-”

“And that was completely my fault,”

Ruby stared into the soft gaze of crystal blue pools.

“I was overconfident in my summoning abilities,” Weiss explained in a hushed tone, “I should not have relied on them so much, but I did, and I suffered the consequences. What is most important now is that I am here beside you.”

Ruby gave her white-haired partner a small smile, “And I promise to always be by your side. I won’t let you get hurt again.”

Weiss returned Ruby’s smile with her own before leaning forward and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Ruby was shocked briefly by the kiss to her cheek, making her skin tingle all over. Blinking away her tears Ruby put on a brave face.

“Weiss can you close your eyes for me,”

“Why?” Weiss asked curiously.

“Please,” Ruby begged, a blush slowly creeping up her face.

Without a word, Weiss closed her eyes.

Ruby swallowed thickly as her heart was beating a mile a minute. Despite being separated for six months, Ruby had realised long ago that she had feelings for her icy partner. It was back at beacon when Ruby and Weiss had a stable friendship that the younger of the two started feeling butterflies in her stomach when she was around Weiss. Over time the sensation got overwhelming to the point Ruby would avoid Weiss the entire day sometimes. Of course, this made Weiss worry over her and had to come up with a believable excuse to reassure her partner. It wasn’t until the beacon dance where she saw Weiss in that gorgeous white dress looking like a goddess that had descended from the sky that the cloak wearing girl had figured out why she felt funny when Weiss was in proximity.

Ruby took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. She grabbed Weiss’s hands and intertwined their fingers together, leaning in Ruby closed her eyes and kissed Weiss softly on the lips.

Weiss’s body went tense as she felt soft lips against her own but soon relaxed. The singer hoped that this would happen when Ruby told her to close her eyes, and prayed that she was not dreaming now. Her arms wrapped around Ruby’s neck voluntarily and went up on her tip toes to kiss back. Weiss knew that her cheerful partner didn’t have the same lung capacity as herself and reluctantly pulled away. When she finally opened her eyes, Weiss saw Ruby grinning brightly at her albeit a little flustered. A blissful sigh escaped the white-haired huntress as she stroked Ruby’s hair lovingly.

“I think you were meant to say something when you caught me,”

Ruby giggled and gave Weiss a chaste kiss, “Tag, you’re it.”


End file.
